


Sweet Dreams

by miss_misty_day



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_misty_day/pseuds/miss_misty_day
Summary: He leaned his face down into yours, lips ghosting over your cheek as he whispered softly into your ear."Sleep well."





	Sweet Dreams

Your room was filled with snow. Your first thought was that you were still dreaming, your second was that you were hallucinating, but when you felt flakes land on your skin, you could not deny that there really was snow coming down indoors. In Outpost 3. You blinked several times as the freezing crystals clumped on your lashes and tried to get a clearer look at your room. Little drifts of snow were starting to build up in the corners of the cramped space and on top of your tiny excuse for a bed.

"What the fuck?" you grumbled into the empty space as snow continued fluttering down. Your grey clothing told you that you didn't have time for weird shit like this and yet here you were. You shuddered as your bare feet touched the now-icy floor, tiptoeing as quickly as possible over to the door. Was it snowing in the rest of the outpost? What was going on? You pried the door open as quietly as possible and peered down one side of the corridor. Nothing, not a snowflake in sight. You turned your head and looked the other way and straight at the man who had filled you with dread and something primal the moment you had first laid eyes on him. Langdon. The Cooperative man. He was wearing a long, dark coat and leaning against the wall staring at you, or through you, you could never tell. He was responsible for this, somehow he was responsible. Not that you could say anything, hell no. You were unsure of just what this man was capable of, but you did _not_ want to find out. He eased himself off the wall and sauntered towards you, eyes never once leaving yours, daring you to look away. Every nerve in your body was on edge, every instinct telling you to run, but you were glued in place, pinned down by his eyes.

 _Damn, never seen that color blue..._ you thought, and no sooner had the words crossed your mind, did a smirk cross his face. He couldn't have heard you, could he have? Why not? You were already convinced he was to blame for the small blizzard happening behind you in your room. He stopped directly in front of you, his chest only inches from you, crowding you and forcing you to crane your head upwards to continue holding his gaze. You couldn't remember the last time you felt so small. He leaned impossibly closer and you could smell the shampoo wafting off his long blonde hair as you felt your back brush the door behind you. Without warning, one of his hands slammed into the door, knocking it out of your hand and making you jolt and the sudden bang. He braced himself against it as he continued to lean into you.

 _What the hell does he want?_ Was this how you were going to die? Was this just Langdon's weird way of summoning a grey to come clean his room? From your periphery, you could see the hand that was not currently leaning on the door slowly being raised. He rested it on your shoulder, thumb dipping down and tracing your collarbone for a moment before he dragged his hand toward your neck and up your throat. You couldn't look away, his eyes held you captive as his hand squeezed gently at your throat, his thumb pressing into your carotid. A warning or a promise? His thumb slid up under your jaw as the rest of his hand came up to caress your cheek. You could feel your heart fluttering around in your rib cage like a frightened bird as he leaned his face down into yours, lips ghosting over your cheek as he whispered softly into your ear.

"Sleep well."

Then he pulled his hand away, straightened himself, and headed back down the corridor leaving you standing in your doorway gasping for breath and trying your best not to think about the heat building between your legs. Once you had somewhat settled yourself, you turned to go back into your room. The snow was gone.

One hour passed, and then another. Your precious sleep time was being eaten away, you couldn't stop thinking about Langdon. Why had he come? Why had he done _that_? What was the purpose? You had had your interview already, the man disturbed you then but you assumed that you didn't make the grade and would be left here to die. You were consigned to that fact and had accepted it, so what the fuck was he doing?

Finally, exhaustion wore you out and you fell asleep, however, you would be getting no rest tonight. Your dreams started immediately. The first was filled with fire and pain so strong it was nearly pleasure. Everything was hot, your body on fire, the flames emanating from deep within you. As that dream faded to black, another took its place. Heat once again flooded you as did images of blonde hair and blue eyes; hands were everywhere, tracing every curve of your body at once, making your skin melt at every touch and then abruptly ending as one hand began to explore where you truly wanted it to go. Finally, a third dream entered your mind and it was dominated by Langdon. His hands in your hair, eyes boring into yours, blonde hair falling in your face, flesh slamming into flesh. Suddenly you were awake, sitting straight up and panting as if you had run a marathon. Your sheets were soaked, you could pretend all you wanted that it was sweat but the odor of arousal filling the room spoke the truth. Why had your dream ended so soon? You were so close. You lay there for a moment, chewing your lip and considering your options. Somehow Langdon had known what you were thinking earlier, but he was not close by now and besides, you were doomed to die, so why not die happy? You began rubbing a hand absently over your lower abdomen. Would anyone really know? Of course not! You clearly needed to take the edge of. You brought up another hand and cupped a breast, rolling the nipple between your thumb and forefinger while you continued weighing the risks and benefits of what you were considering. Ever the decisive person, you shut your eyes and envisioned a pair of blue ones as the hand running across your abdomen slid into your panties. You were greeted by a welcome so slick that you were able to immediately slide a finger inside of yourself, a second quickly following. You thought of that blonde hair in your face as your soaked fingers slid out of your entrance and back up to your clit, pressing downward before rubbing small circles. You envisioned flesh against your own, pounding into you, covering you and consuming you. Your heartbeat thudded in your ears, you were closer than you thought. You returned your fingers to your entrance and began pistoning them in and out and removed your other hand from your breast, wetting your fingers in your mouth before reaching down to rub and punch at your clit. You tried to ignore the name you heard yourself cry out as your vision whited out and your limbs went numb with pleasure. You lay there completely wrecked, panting, and somehow not satisfied.

_What the hell did I just do?_

Venable would be so disappointed in you. You quickly bundled up your soiled sheets and garments and decided your best course of action would be to act like nothing had happened. At least that was your plan until you heard a knock at your door.

You had been summoned to Langdon's quarters. _Shit. He knows. Maybe he just needs some cleaning done? Maybe..._ You stood in front of his door and swallowed past the growing lump in your throat. You raised your hand to knock and the door swung open, a feeling like a hand on the small of your back despite nothing being there pushed you inside. Your eyes fell on Langdon, who was seated at a desk with his back turned towards you. You were so anxious you couldn't even muster the presence of mind to be angry at the extravagant trappings of his room while everyone else in this hellhole lived in comparative squalor. He sat unmoving, blonde hair cascading over his shoulders, he didn't even bother looking at you. You stood there, hands clasped in front of you, and were convinced that the only sound in the room was the erratic thudding of your heart.

"How did you sleep?" His voice broke the silence and you jumped like a scared rabbit.

"Very well, thank you," you managed to get out without your voice quivering too badly. _Why, oh why, did you have to masturbate to the thought of **him** of all people?_

He stood and turned around with that damned smirk spreading across his face once more and you were taken back to last night when he seemed to read your thoughts. _Shit_.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" he purred and began to stalk towards you, his long legs quickly closing the gap between you and he towered over you once more. The heat pooling between your thighs was embarrassing in its quick arrival, he had even touched you, for fuck's sake!

"Yes." That was all you could get out, you didn't trust yourself to say anything further.

Langdon clasped his hands behind his back and smiled in a way that you assumed was supposed to be innocent but all you felt was dread and arousal, your two new favorite emotions it would seem.

"Tell me all about them, in detail," a shit-eating grin replaced the faux innocent one and you felt as if your death warrant had been signed. "Remember, I know when you're lying."

He was right there, inches from you, standing over you once more. Dominating your vision and locking eyes with you once more. You swallowed thickly and craned your head back to continue meeting his eyes. How the fuck were you going to do this?

"Well, there was a lot of fire and it was hard to tell what was happening. Very warm and-"

"Fascinating, let's hear about the second dream."

 _Fuck_.

"Umm, that one was warm too-"

"And?"

"And..." _better to just come clean_ "And it felt like there were hands all over me."

"Anything else?"

 _Fuck_.

"Eyes. Blue eyes and blonde hair."

"Now _that_ is interesting. Did you like it? How the hands touched you?"

"Y-yes. They were everywhere at on-" you made a choking sound as you felt a hand on your calf, sliding up your thigh and slipping past your center before grazing over your stomach.

"Something wrong?" Langdon asked, hands still clasped behind him.

"N-no, sir." A second invisible hand joined in, squeezing a breast while a third gripped your ass. The original hand was still working up and down your legs and your brain was short-circuiting.

"You seem...distracted."

"I'll be okay." He raised an eyebrow and leaned down to speak into your ear, "Will you?" At that, another hand joined the mix, the sensation of fingers sliding inside you as the palm ground down on your clit. You gasp and fell to your knees as Langdon chuckled above you.

"Oh, I like this angle very much." He murmured, hand stroking your hair before tugging on it to get you to stand again.

"Now, y/n, tell me about your third dream."

"I don't remember much," you lied and were instantly met with a strong tug to your hair, hard enough to make your eyes tear up, the sensation of the invisible hands left your body immediately. Langdon clucked above you.

"Let's try this again without the trappings of lies, y/n. What was the third dream about?"

You took a deep breath and relented, "You."

"And what about me?" His eyes danced and that smirk plastered itself across his face once more. Was there any way you could do this and maintain your dignity?

"We were having sex." You stated matter-of-factly, hoping and praying that your candor would cause whatever this was to cease.

"Mmmmm were we?" He leaned closer again, filling your field of vision, breath hot on your cheek."And how was it? How did it make you feel when I fucked you?"

Your mouth went dry. You attempted to swallow but you felt as if your tongue had turned to cotton.

"Well? Answer me." Another tug to your hair.

"It...it felt incredible," you breathed. He leaned back and raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting more detail. "It was like every nerve was awake. It...it was over too soon."

"Too soon? And what did you do about that?" His voice deepened, eyes going just a shade darker. There was no going back. _He knew, dammit_. He knew and he wanted to make you say it and there was no way around it.

"I touched myself." His response was a sharp inhale followed by pressing closer to you, as close as possible without touching.

"And did you climax? Did you cum with my name on your lips and your own fingers buried in your pussy? I know you did. But tell me, were you satisified?"

"No."

"No indeed. How could you be?" He pressed forward into you and for the first time you felt his rigid length pressing against your belly. "You could never fill yourself the way I can."

A deep rumbling noise came from his chest as his lips suddenly attacked your throat, his hands running roughly up and down your sides. He began rutting against you and you found your hips stuttering back at him despite yourself. He quickly pulled away from you and tossed you onto his bed. He stalked to the edge of the bed, looking more beast than man as his eyes raked over your body. The air was filled with the sound of your pants then sharply punctuated by one command falling from Langdon's lips: "Undress." You did as you were told and he stood there at the edge of the bed, watching you carefully, eyes honing in on every newly exposed piece of flesh as you hastily removed your clothing.

"Y/n. Touch yourself. Just like you did last night."

You blinked, _what?_

"Oh, I think I made myself quite clear. Touch yourself. I won't say it again." With a flick of his wrist, the chair at the desk slid across the floor to where he stood, Langdon then lowered himself into it and leaned back to watch the show. For a moment, your eyes were transfixed on the bulge in his pants but you were always good at remembering orders and got to work duplicating your actions from the night before. Langdon gazed at you, eyes never leaving your body yet his expression never changing from a look of nonchalance. It was the same look you would have on your face that would have been reflected back at you when you would watch shows on your laptop, long ago, before the world went black.

Just as suddenly as last night, you felt yourself approach the edge. Your heart thrummed harder and faster, your fingers pumped eagerly, you were right there chasing your finish when your whole body froze. A frustrated whine escaped your throat and was answered by a low chuckle from Langdon. _Oh right, Langdon_. The man you were masturbating for since he had somehow know that you had touched yourself to the thought of him last night. Your eyes darted in his direction and you watched as he leaned back a little further in his chair and undid his pants.

_Oh fuck._

His eyes locked onto yours once more and you knew what he wanted you to do. He didn't even need to direct you. You found your body able to move again and you slid off the bed onto the floor, then crawled across it on your hands and knees until you were kneeling between his spread thighs. A glance up to his face confirmed that you had chosen the correct action because the man was practically beaming at you like you were some well trained dog.

You leaned forward, planted your hands on his thighs, and began to mouth at the bulge in his pants, dampening the material with your tongue. His hands found their way into your hair again and entangled themselves, tugging at your scalp as you began to pleasure him. After a few minutes of this, you withdrew him from the confines of his pants. His size was ridiculous, a normal human male should not have been that thick or long and yet... You decided not to worry about the logistics of what you were about to do and got to work. You licked a hot stripe up one side of his shaft before taking him into your mouth and _sucking_. The weight of him against your tongue was intoxicating and you attempted to lap at him as best you could while maintaining suction. His hands went from tugging at your hair to rocking your head back and forth, fucking your mouth as moan after moan thundered from his chest. You felt him begin to twitch in your mouth, his moans became more ragged and breathless. Langdon, the most powerful man you had ever met, was coming undone because of your mouth and it was _delicious_. Then suddenly, he stood, breaking your seal on him and releasing himself from your mouth. He leaned down and reached under your arm, hoisting you up and spinning you around so you were standing with your back to him, hands gripping the top of the chair, and legs spread over the seat. He reached beneath you and shoved two fingers inside your tight hole, pumping them in and out until you began to see stars. Once you were sufficiently ravished by his hand, he gripped your waist tightly and rammed his cock between your legs, grazing you but never entering you. He began thrusting against you, cock sliding against your lips yet never going inside like you craved. You began thrusting your ass backward into him, desperate for any kind of friction other than the teasing sensation of his length sliding between your folds. One hand left your hip and traveled up to your throat, squeezing one side of your neck as he leaned forward to growl into your ear.

"Beg. Beg, y/n. Beg for me to fuck you."

Supplications flew from your lips. "Please Langdon, please. Please fuck me. I need you, please, please, please." He made you pathetic and you loved every second of it. Your pleas turned into a chant and he delivered, slamming inside of you, filling you completely. A ragged scream tore from your throat at the sudden overwhelming mixture of pain and pleasure. The whole outpost probably heard you breaking every rule and you couldn't have cared less.

Langdon set a punishing pace, driving your worked up body to the limit. Your vision blurred, legs gave out, and you were held up by an invisible force as your first orgasm overtook you. He continued fucking you through your overstimulated state and drove a second climax out of you within minutes. You were overloaded, your head was swimming, your voice chanting the man inside you's name, all you could feel was Langdon. His clothing scraping your back, his hand crushing your hip, the other flexing against your throat, cock rocking in and out of you, and his breath hot on your neck. His breathing began to change, his thrusts became uneven and you knew he was heading to his end. The hand at your throat squeezed insistently, drawing your attention from between your thighs to Langdon's voice.

_What was he saying?_

"Michael. My name...is...Michael. Say it."

_Michael?_

Your throat was hoarse but you managed to croak out his name anyway. No sooner had you changed your chant, then Michael's hips stuttered. A feral growl escaped from deep in his chest as he emptied himself inside of you. He stood there for a moment longer than pulled out of you. You leaned against the railing of the chair, your grip still white-knuckled after being completely fucked out by Langdon...no, Michael. A mixture of your fluids dripped down your legs as you slowly turned towards him.

He had already tucked himself away and fixed his appearance. He looked totally put together as if nothing had happened at all. Michael took a step towards you and smoothed down your hair before grabbing your hand and gently tugging, guiding you to a small attached room.

"Come, y/n, we'll need to get you cleaned up before we head to the Sanctuary," his voice soft, but still commanding. It took a beat before his words connected in your mind.

"Did you say Sanctuary? But-but I'm a grey?"

"I decide who goes, my opinion superceded clothing colors. Besides, I could always use a pet."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at miss-misty-day. Come say hi!


End file.
